vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
The Apprentice
Title: The Apprentice, Bates style, Chiang, you are FIRED Players:' Heather O'Leary, Elizabeth Maxwell, Nathan Bates, Juliet Parrish, and Chiang Location: Maxwell Ranch and Science Frontiers Synopsis: The Title says it all.... LOG BEGINS Elizabeth Maxwell hurries in, to check her own clothes and such. Heather O'Leary is in the shower, trying to decide what to wear. Heather O'Leary sighs, "Dammit. He had to say tonight... What can I wear? That dress? Wouldn't look like Security... The Leather pants and Silk Shirt? Not really business attire... but I wouldn't be in business, unless it was the business of being a goon...." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little at Heather. "Your business is kicking ass and taking names, yes?" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, not sure if Liz can see her in the shower. She is taking a little extra time, "Yeah.... What color goes with that? Black? And should I wear make-up?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit. "I assume you could wear whatever you can move well in." Heather O'Leary sighs, "I've never had a job interview, Love... Didn't have to interview to join the Marines..." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit. "Well, take something you'll look pretty in. If you have to fight Chiang, well, wear something that won't get too mussed up doing that." Heather O'Leary nods, "Definitely not the dress." She is washing her hair, and she closes her eyes as she realizes she started using waaaaay too much soap.... "Damn!" Heather O'Leary rinses her hair, and the extra shampoo, and shuts off the water. Not enough time to do it all. She reaches for a towel, and sighs, drying herself off. Her hair takes a lot less time, thankfully. With the towel wrapped around her, she moves to the mirror/sink, and looks at her make-up bag. She puts a little on, than a little more, and looks at Liz, "Subtle enough, Love?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and snuggles, putting her lips to yours. "You look wonderful, honey." Heather O'Leary moves to her closest, and the towel drops. She slips into a bra, panties, and than a green silk shirt, which she has to button twice, to get all the buttons, she is so nervous. After the shirt, she wriggles her way into a pair of Leather Pants. Than, instead of the normal Heels, she puts on her sensible shoes, that are strapped to her feet, instead of slip on. "I'm more nervous than on my first date... What if he decides this is the perfect time to give me to Diana?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and snuggles happily, feeling Heather softly as she does. "Don't worry... I'll be right outside. Maybe I should poke into your head once in a while, see if he's dragging you off? I'm sure I could probably stop him then...." Heather O'Leary bites her lip, and than nods. She must really be nervous if she is willing for Liz to pop into her head. "Yeah... Please?" Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles Heather softly. "Okay honey..." She scritches. "I just want you to be safe..." Heather O'Leary motions, "Lets get this over.." Elizabeth Maxwell nods. "Right..." OFF TO SCIENCE FRONTIERS! Jump to Chiang and Juliet Juliet Parrish walks in, having swiped her card to gain access after hours, a faint smirk on her face. Chiang is in the lobby, standing near the security desk quietly, watching the security guard behind his back. Go figure, Chiang is watching someone! "So he's keeping you around as a night watchman, hmm, Chiang?" Juliet, Juliet Juliet...don't taunt the nasty men. Chiang glances up at Julie. "Ah, Miss Parrish. I always watch, somewhere or somehow. You of all people know that." Juliet Parrish chuckles quietly, shaking her head. "Apparently, not enough to catch the leak, hmm? That's why Bates is holding interviews to fill your position already, isn't it?" Chiang narrows his eyes. "Ah yes. The leak. I'm sure I've found the leak, I simply seek evidence..." Juliet Parrish ahs softly, nodding. "I'm sorry you won't have time, then," she answers with mock sympathy. "Did you know that Nathan is turning to a Resistance member to replace you? Seems he puts more faith in them than you." Chiang walks out from behind the desk. "Ah, yes. One of your beloved friends." He narrows his eyes further. "I'm sure you'll be surprised, Miss Parrish..." He steps out past, casually bumping her bum hip as he walks past. "It seems I do need to speak to my employer, about multiple things..." Juliet Parrish stifles a grunt as Chiang 'accidentally' bumps her hip. "I think you know how much Nathan enjoys being interrupted, Chiang...it goads you, doesn't it? The fact that he's not just hiring someone new to replace you before you're even gone, but that it's a -female- Resistance member." Chiang chuckles softly. "Females learn their proper place, sooner or later, yes?" he pokes her slightly in the hip. "Bad things happen, when they involve themselves in things they shouldn't." Juliet Parrish grits her teeth, eyes narrowing at Chaing. "Funny, then, isn't it, how it's the females that seem to hold the positions of power around here." She grins slightly. "OR will as soon as Nathan signs the papers with Miss O'Leary." Chiang chuckles. "Getting overzealous, are you?" He offers a gentle pat in a semi-suggestive place. "Perhaps the time for change will come soon, yes?" "I'd say it's already coming, Chiang. Out with the old, in with the new...you have your office packed?" Julie's pushing it. "About time, if you asked me. I don't know why you haven't found this leak, I'm tired of my information getting out to the Resistance. Useless." Chiang chuckles. "Then perhaps I should catch the leak and find more interesting ways to expose her, hmm?" He snatches up Julie in one arm. "I'm sure bamboo shoots under the fingernails would bring about plenty of confessions, they always have back home." Juliet Parrish snorts softly, though her heart skips a beat as she's suddenly grabbed easily in one arm. "You wouldn't dare," she retorts to Chiang, sneering softly. "Nathan would have your ass in a sling before you got the first one...your only chance would be something fast now, and you don't have the guts." Chiang chuckles. "Oh, is that so?" He starts tugging at things. "Perhaps I should see what all contraband you hide under your clothes. I know you are the leak, just a matter of stripping down to the bare evidence." Juliet Parrish reacts instinctively. Hey, she 'used' to be resistance, right? Her leg snaps around, aiming a knee to connect with Chiang's crotch, before attempting to slam her foot down onto his. "Hands off, dead beat," she snarls. Chiang tries to catch the foot, bringing a quick chop down to the hip and other leg. "Resisting a search? Bad form..." Juliet inhales sharply, her eyes flaring for a moment as she drops to her knees, her hip screaming murder. "Ass hole," she growls, and without thinking, reaches a hand out to try and get a hold of the most sensitive part on the male anatomy (or one of them), hoping to dig her nails in and pull. COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Chiang with Brawling Punch and hits! DAMAGE: 1 Chiang blinks and oohs at that grab, his eyebrows going up, and his hands going around to grab her. "My my... Miss Parrish! If you're wanting to do that, lets go somewhere more private and pleasant!" He drags her for the elevator Juliet Parrish finds her breath cut off as Chiang grabs her around her neck, and somehow, manages to scoop her up, keeping his arm around her neck and hooking under a leg. She squirms, mouth open as she tries to breath, nails lifting to try and claw his face as he carries her to the elevator. Chiang laughs as Julie tries to squirm, pulling at clothes. "My, you are feisty tonight, Miss Parrish... Does your lover know? Or is this a treat for me?" Juliet Parrish stares at Chiang, her hands wrapped around his wrist which is attached to the hand holding her neck against the wall, trying to dig her nails in enough that he'll let go. It's near impossible to breath, but he's good, letting her get enough air not to pass out. Again, that natural female instinct kicks in...and her leg kicks out. Chiang chuckles, and tries to pin the Julie into a compromising position, just a little bit, jumping upward slightly. COMBAT: Chiang attacks Juliet Parrish with Martial Arts Tackle and hits! DAMAGE: 9 Chiang makes a loud grunt as he lands, smirking. Jump to Nathan Bates' Office Nathan Bates is sitting at his desk, reading a file, when his secretary, also working late, leads Heather in. "Miss O'Leary... And she has a Firearm in her back, according to Security" Heather O'Leary just shrugs, "Well, you never know who is going to be out on the streets this late at night. I also have a Knife under my sleeve. Just so everything is out in the open." Nathan Bates nods, "Very well, thank you Joyce." Joyce walks out. "Now, Miss O'Leary, it is nice to see you are on time, and I see you cut your hair. Too bad, the other way was much nicer." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Easier to maintain this way... If you don't mind, I'd like to find out why you think I am the person you want to hire?" Nathan Bates chuckles, "There is one reason right there. You are direct." He leans back, folds his hands together, and says simply, "I like your style. I want to offer you a job that will pay you better than the Resistance does, and will offer you a much more direct ability to help destroy the Visitors." Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, and crosses her legs, after sitting, uninvited in one of the chairs. "I see... But what about my status in the Resistance?" Nathan Bates shrugs, "We can always get around that. Would you have a problem dealing with any Resistance Leaks in Science Frontiers?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Depends. If it is a an old friend, I might not be able to kill them, even on orders... but if you are going to pay me better, and make sure I still get a chance to work against the Visitors, I suppose I don't have much choice." Nathan Bates nods, "Well, the first thing you will have to do, is get rid of the previous person to hold the job. I don't want him killed. I want him delivered North, and told NEVER to come back to LA." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Of course, Mister Bates." She stands up, "Where might I find Mr. Chiang?" Nathan Bates stands up himself, "He is somewhere on the facilities. Shall we go look for him." He hands something to Heather, "Here is your security card, and all the information you need. Oh, and on that card of yours, is the master passwords to most of the facilities, that will let you monitor the area." He pauses, "And your salary will be 150 Thousand Dollars a Year." Heather O'Leary smiles, and slips everything into her pockets and her purse, "Very competitive..." Yeah, like she'd ever get that from the Government? There is a loud grunt from outside the room. Nathan Bates frowns at the commotion outside, "Maybe you should go see what is going on?" He will of course, go with her, to see what the hell is going on, cause that sounded like his previous Head of Security...Chiang. Heather O'Leary follows Nathan out of the Office. She looks around for the source of the grunting sound. Chiang is partway on top of Julie, who's been halfway strip-searched. He's pinning her to the ground at this point, and grinning slightly. Nathan Bates glares at Chiang, "MR. CHIANG! You are fired." He looks at O'Leary, "Kill him. KILL HIM!" Whoa, Bates lost his temper. Juliet Parrish has a look of panicked fear on her face, and is slightly red in the face, as that hand on her throat is making it difficult to breath. Her hands are wrapped around Chiang's wrist, trying to claw it off, but there's not much else she can do. Even at Bates' yell, she can't turn her head more than a fraction of an inch. This isn't what she had in mind at all. Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, and walks over to Chiang. "Get off the Doctor, asshole." She swings her left foot around, in a kick aiming for the temple, and maybe even hitting there. Time to make this little worm pay, and slowly, maybe she'll let Julie kill him. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Chiang with Martial Arts Kick and hits! DAMAGE: 9 Chiang jumps up at that. "Kill me, for strip searching a resistance member?" He moves in on O'Leary. "Ah yes, another of their lapdogs, the nearly converted one, no less..." he swings a foot out for Heather, quickly. COMBAT: Chiang attacks Heather O'Leary with Martial Arts Kick and hits! DAMAGE: 4 Nathan Bates watches as Chiang is flung off of Julie, and moves over to her. He quickly removes his suit jacket, and after taking only half a glance at the Naked Julie, covers her with it, and wraps his arm around Julie, gathering her up in his 'protective' embrace. Heather O'Leary chuckles very softly, "Actually, Mr. Chiang, I am your replacement..." She spins, as the foot from Chiang connects with her side. The man is short, so she isn't too worried about his reach as she moves to knock the little thing off his feet. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Chiang with Martial Arts Leg Sweep and hits! DAMAGE: 18 Juliet Parrish coughs the instant Chiang's hand leaves her throat, the instinct to breath in counteracting the necessary exhale, leaving Julie as little more than a teary, shaking, coughing woman. She doesn't even have to worry about disguising her shudder as Nathan wraps his jacket, and his arm, around her. Chiang gaks as he gets kicked that hard, crashing over from the blow, and reeling slightly. He gets back up, moving into a defensive posture, trying to take a swing for Heather, quickly COMBAT: Chiang attacks Heather O'Leary with Martial Arts Punch and hits! DAMAGE: 7 Elizabeth Maxwell pokes into Heather's mind slightly to check. "Honey, you all right?" Nathan Bates holds Julie, "Are you OK?" He looks at O'Leary, "Stop toying with him. Kill him!" Yup, Bates is mad that his main squeeze got hurt. Heather O'Leary nods slightly to the presence in her head, or was it to Nathan? She reaches under the sleeve of her right arm, and pulls out a knife, "Sorry Chiang.. what is your first name, anyways? I like to know the names of people I have to hurt..." She darts forward, letting the knife move towards Chiang. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Chiang with Combat Knife and hits! DAMAGE: 18 Juliet Parrish shudders, her hand lifting up to lightly rub at her own neck, which has a very clear hand print on it. Mean Chiang. She's lucky, actually, that he brought her up here. This didn't go quite according to plan. She manages a slight nod at Nathan's question. Chiang gets knifed and cries out, reaching beneath his usual suit coat, and shivering as he pulls for a weapon. "Ah, two can play that!" COMBAT: Chiang attacks Heather O'Leary with Japanese Katana and hits! DAMAGE: 18 Heather O'Leary damns as she gets sliced along the arm, and her knife falls from her fingers, "Sure, but never bring a sword to a gun fight." She reaches behind her back, and out comes her Glock. Yup. BANG BANG! COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Chiang with Glock 20 10 mm Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 12 Nathan Bates nods slightly to Julie, "Chiang is fired, and The new Head of Security will handle him." Chiang gets shot then, staggering back. He's nearly dead by this point, as he staggers upward again, drawing his last ditch colt pistol to return the fire. "I will not go meekly..." COMBAT: Chiang attacks Heather O'Leary with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and Misses! Juliet Parrish still hasn't said a word, and as Heather makes work of Chiang, she watches through watery eyes. Heather O'Leary side steps the very Obvious bullet path, and just smiles, "Sleep well." She fires another bullet. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Chiang with Glock 20 10 mm Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 14 COMBAT: Heather O'Leary has knocked Chiang unconscious! Chiang gets fired upon once again, this time not getting up. He lays there, bloodied and mumbling, staring vacuously at the sky. Nathan Bates nods slightly as Chiang goes down. "Very good O'Leary. I'll have a Medical team up here to patch your wounds up, and to check on Miss Parrish" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and says, "He is still alive... Perhaps Miss Parrish would like to remedy that?" She lets her gun twist, and extends it to Julie, if Julie wants to take it, and blow Chiang's head clear off. Elizabeth Maxwell pokes into Heather's mind slightly to check. "Honey?? Please..." She tries to see all that's going on, by that point. Heather O'Leary o O ( Elizabeth... I'm fine. ) Juliet Parrish shudders as she looks up at Heather, then towards Nathan, as if gauging his reaction before she decides. Nathan Bates smiles, "Oh, and O'Leary... Make sure you wear that kind of outfit. Makes you look like the right kind of person for the job. The leather and silk mesh nicely to give you the appearance of a killer." He shrugs at Julie, "Chiang is a dead man, if you want to do it, you can. He did attack you." Heather O'Leary nods to Nathan, "Sure thing Mr. Bates." She looks at Julie and shrugs herself, "If you don't want to, that's fine." Juliet Parrish may not have to worry about Nathan trying to sleep with her, the way Nathan is speaking to Heather. She can only hope! She shakes her head slowly. "I don't think that my h...my hand would be steady enough," she admits quietly. Nathan Bates smiles at Heather, than at Julie, "I'll go call Medical." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, as Nathan leaves and smiles and winks at Julie. She moves over to Chiang, and puts the gun against his head, pulls the trigger, and now Chiang is dead. Chiang dies bloodily. Juliet Parrish remains where she was sitting, finally closing her eyes and trying to slow her heart by taking a deep breath. Heather O'Leary looks thoughtful, than nods slightly, reaching for a communicator on the wall, "Janitor to Lobby Level 2. Disposal Team to Lobby Level 2." She grabs Chiang's Katana, and shrugs, taking it, his other weapons, and replacing hers where they go. The Doctors also show up. and begins fixing up the two wounded. Juliet Parrish bats away the hands of the doctors that come to deal with her, motioning to Heather. "Help the new head of security," she mutters, using the wall to stabilize herself as she stands. Elizabeth Maxwell peeks into Heather's mind slightly to check, again. "So... you got the job? Congrats!" There are plenty of doctors to go around, one says to Julie, "Sorry, Bates' orders." Three actually do go to Heather, and work on her. Two stay with Julie, and the work on her, like it or not. Heather O'Leary sighs as she is all healed up, o O (Is it? Is it a good thing?) Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs slightly, or the little version in Heather's head does. "Well, if Chiang isn't watching...." She smiles then. "He mention what all it entails? I doubt they have a centralized hiring process or anything..." Heather O'Leary o O ( Not sure yet love... Look, I have to get all fixed up. Stitches or something.... ) LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-R